What Drive Us
by SaintlyZombieKiller
Summary: Oneshot. Ayane has always wondered what drives Masamune to fight and protect one certain person.


_So I've been on a Warriors Orochi 3 kick recently. My love for Masamune, Lu Xun and Ayane all in oen place inspired this. Those of you who know me from my old profile __**My Harlequin Romance**__ will know that I adore Masamune/Lu xun._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors Orochi 3 or anything that belongs to Koei/Tecmo. I do own Zhen Shao and Tiger._

* * *

**What Drives Us**

Ayane was no stranger to ambition. She thrived on it. The desire to be the greatest kunoichi in the Hajinmon clan drove her to success. That and the fact she wanted everyone to see her as more then just a cursed child. Ayane wanted everyone to see that she was the best and not Kasumi, her spoilt half-sister who had everything she ever wanted.

Ayane never banked on being dragged into this. One mintue she was at the _Dead or Alive 4_ tournament, the next she was helping Yoshitsune Minamoto.

_The_ Yoshitune Minamoto.

It was simply unthinkable. There was one good thing to the strange new world Ayane had found herself in. She wasn't alone. After the battle of Anegawa, Ayane was reunited with Ryu Hayabusa. A ninja she admired greatly; as much as her half-brother Hayate. The scenery may have changed but Ryu had not. He still sought to destory evil and Ayane decided to fight by his side anyway she could.

There were so many other warriors. Kaguya had done so well in trying to help the warriors and they in turn had done well in trying to save their friends. Ayane knew they needed every hand if they were going to defeat the Hydra. It was Ryu's idea for Ayane to join with someone else. She had tried to refuse but Ryu merely told her it would benefit the both of them. They would learn so much. The ninja reminded Ayane that he would never leave without her but Ayane had snapped at him in defence that she would do as he wished. Ayane found herself paired with the strange one-eyed dragon Masamune Date.

Masamune had recently become a man of few words. Those who knew him were concerned. He was usually shooting his mouth off but he rarely said anything. He was followed by his loyal bodyguard Tiger and his loyal retainer Katakura. Ayane did not mind that he would not speak with her. Ayane herself didn't have a lot to say to him and whatever messages that needed to be delivered went through Tiger. Then it all changed.

His name was Lu Xun.

There had been much rejoicing. Another battle had been won and more friends and family had been saved. Ayane remained on the side lines, standing in the area they used for their tea parties. Masamune hadn't even bothered to look the scene over. He stood with his back to the bridge while Tiger watched. Ayane guessed that Masamune was missing someone. She knew what that felt like.

Tiger was the first to see the new arrivals. She let out a gasp before running to stand in the middle of the bridge. Ayane had joined her. "Is something wrong Tiger-san?"  
"I'm not sure. I think..." Tiger trailed off. "There! Do you see her Ayane-san?" Ayane followed Tiger's finger.

There was a small brown haired female dressed completely in red. She looked a little unsure of the new area and stuck close to an older male, also dressed in red. The female glanced round before her eyes fell on Tiger. The female made her way to the middle of the bridge.  
"Azumi?"  
"Hello Zhen Shao."

The female's face lit up as the pair hugged. They broke apart with Zhen Shai looking round. No sooner had she could sight of Masamune, she darted back to the male she had arrived with. Tiger turned back to Masamune. "My lord!"  
"What?"  
Tiger took hold of his arm. "You must come."  
"Not now Tiger." The boydguard would not be put off. "Tiger!" Masamune warned. He turned to glare only to have Tiger drag him to the bridge. "Tiger knock it off right now!" Masamune yelled. Ayane had to move sharply lest she suffered his wrath as well. Zhen shao had returned to the bridge with the man in tow. Tiger shoved her lord playfully before stepping back. Zhen Shao joined her and Ayane.

If there was ever a most heart-wretching tearful reunion, it had to be the moment Masamune laid eyes on the man. "L-Lu Xun?"  
"Masamune. It's been too long."  
The duo hugged right there on the bridge, neither letting go. The camp had gone silent and a strange feeling of accomplishment was felt by all. The silence was only broken by Zhen Shao who burst into tears at the happy reunion.

* * *

Ayane had gotten to know the two greatly as they battled together as a team. Ayane had learnt they had met before, when Orochi had first transformed the world. Their bodyguards had given an oath of sisterhood. Ayane got the impression there was more to the two. Plently of other officers told her that Lu Xun and Masamune shared something very deep. Ayane figured as much. There had to be something driving Masamune to give his all and protect Lu Xun in battle.

His name was Sima Yi.

He had been rescued although Ayane had the feeling the term was used loosly. She didn't like Sima Yi and she didn't even know him. She had been helping Zhen Shao clean the tea party area when Zhen Shao saw him. Everything she had been carrying hit the floor. Tiger panicked until she too saw Sima Yi. Ayane was confusion by the whole thing.

"What's he doing here?" Tiger spat, stalking towards the Wei officer. Kaguya couldn't understand what was happening.  
"He was saved from his fate. He is here to help us defeat the Hydra." She answered. Zhen Shao whimpered at Ayane's side. The purple kunoichi gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"He shouldn't be here. He's not wanted." Tiger hissed out. The sound of feet behind her wasn't enough warning. Masamune came out fo nowhere and punched Sima Yi straight in the face. It took all the officers to drag Masamune off him.

"You go anywhere near Lu Xun. You speak his name, heck even think it, and I will hunt you down." The dragon promised. He stalked off back to Lu Xun who looked so scared. Ayane was not one to ask about other people's problems but this concenered her team.  
"Zhen-san. Tiger-san." The two boydguards looked at Ayane. She didn't need to ask. Zhen looked at Tiger who nodded her head.  
"This is all a bad idea. He really shouldn't be here." Zhen muttered before taking off to the camp site.

Ayane, Zhen Shao and Tiger sat in the camp away from Masamune's tent he shared with Lu Xun. The whole horrible truth about the history between Lu Xun, Masamune and Sima Yi came tumbling out. Ayane was shocked and appalled. She knew the kind of damage rape could do. She afterall was a producted of it. An aftermath of Raidou's rape against Kasumi's mother. "And that's the whole thing." Tiger finished sadly.  
"Lu Xun-san is a brave man." Ayane concluded.  
"What do you mean?" Zhen inquried.  
"After all that has happened to him, he continues to fight. Masamune-san as well. His need to protect Lu Xun-san drives him to fight. Both are brave in their own right." Ayane explained. The purple kunoichi made a mental note never to get within talking distance of Sima Yi. His kind was not the kind Ayane ever wanted to know.


End file.
